Solar Flare
by Princess of Craziness
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. What is going on?

**My first fanfic... so please go easy and sorry for the short chapter.** :)

I was wondering why I was upside down. And in a tree. And glowing. Also it was the middle of the night, so lots of people could tell I was glowing. There was a small crowd beneath me.

"Hey! I know this must be really amusing to you all, but I'm stuck!"

And I was, too. I had been walking home from school- In the daytime, mind you- and I tripped. Instead of hitting the pavement, I landed in this tree. In the middle of the night. And I'm stuck. Upside down. And I was glowing for some weird reason.

"Ummm… Would somebody call the fire department or something?" I yelled down. "Like I said, I'm stuck… and I'm glowing for some reason…" nobody helped, although a bald dude snapped a photo of me.

I never liked bald people anyway.

Then blood started to rush to my head. It really hurt. I tried to pull myself upright but almost fell instead. Baldy snapped another picture. _Yeah, that's right. Humiliate other people on facebook because you have no life._

"Miss, we'll take it from here. Also I would like to know how you got up there. And why you're glowing." Said a slightly robotic and weirdly familiar voice. I wearily turned around and saw Iron Man. I then did the only logical thing for a girl in my position to do. I fainted.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was a glow. I was still glowing. I did not want to be Queen of the Glowsticks. The second thing I noticed was Iron Man standing over me. "HOLY SHIZ!"

"Welcome back to the realm of the living, sleeping beauty."

"Am I dead?" Yep, I know, dumb question, but come on. What was I supposed to say?

"If by that you mean, I am so hot that I am awesomeness embodied and the only way I could exist is in heaven… sadly no. But you were in a coma for two days. So you get a half point. Bruce said you'd be okay though."

"Okay… who are you?"

"I think you know."

"Are you Tony Stark or Robert Downey Jr.? Honest answer please."

"I am Tony Stark. Who's Robert? He your boyfriend?"

"Yuck no. I'm fifteen! Okay, time for the important question."

"Hit me. With the question. Don't actually hit me."

"Are you real?"

"No duh."

"No, you're not." I know, this seems like a five-year old argument, but come on.

"Um, yeah, I am. You may touch me if you so wish."

I reached out and touched his arm. It felt, well, real! I started to hyperventilate.

"No no no no no no. I am hallucinating. I will wake up and be at home in my bed. I am hallucinating. This is not real."

"Sorry to rain on the denial parade, kid, but this is real. You are currently in bed, and so far as I can tell, you don't have a home. Matter of fact, you don't exist."

"Um. WHAT! I do to exist I am right here! What do you mean I don't have a home!"

"We took a sample of your blood and officially, you were never born." He said.

"Okay, first off, you took my blood. That is not okay. Second, I live at five-four-two Yancy street with my mom, my dad, and my older brother! And third, Iron Man does not exist! He, you, are just a cartoon character!

Iron Man stared at me for a long time. Then he said slowly, "There's nothing at 542 Yancy. I had the land cleared years ago for a new warehouse. Either you are delusional or from an alternate universe. And I think it's the second one."

I fainted again.


	2. Glowing blood?

Okay. Hold up. I fell through the street, ended up upside down in a tree in the middle of the night glowing, and now I apparently met Tony Stark, who says I'm from another universe. And I thought I knew weird.

Then Captain America walked in. I decided to resign myself to my fate and act like this was normal. I could freak out later- I was a huge fan of Cap. So of course the first thing I said was, "Hi! I'm your biggest fan! Can I hug you?" Smooth. Real smooth.

Cap said nothing, just stared at me and then looked questioningly at Tony. Tony smiled while I blushed. "Um, yeah, I think Glowstick here is from another dimension. You follow?"

Cap frowned. Oh he looked so cute I really wanted to hug him! Ahem.

"So she- I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Oh! Hope. Hope Mulan."

"So Hope came through a portal like the Chitauri used to get here?"

"Something like that. You got the idea right. So the question is, who made the portal, and why?" Tony asked. Steve looked really confused.

I raised my hand like I was in school. Well, one good thing about all of this was if it was real, I wouldn't have to worry about school anytime soon.

Tony called on me. "Yes! Hope!"

"Um, I think we are forgetting the more obvious question of WHY AM I GLOWING?"

Tony covered his ears. "Geez. No need to yell, sunshine queen. Dr. Banner and I were running some tests this morning. You should come to the lab to see."

Okay, as crazy as all of this was, I had always loved computers and mechanical stuff. For me, a visit to Tony Starks lab was like an all expense paid trip to Hawaii. Minus the coconuts.

And it was even better then I thought it would be! He had hot rod cars with modified engines, electro-magnetic pulse deflectors, an arc reactor, piles of blue blueprints for things that only he could build. I snapped out of my trance when Tony said, "I think Sunny is geeking out over everything I own."

I instantly whipped around to glare at him. "None of your business!"

Cap was very noticeably trying not to be there.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "It is very much my business, as it is my lab in my tower."

I stopped dead. "Wait. So we're in Avengers Tower? Formerly Stark Tower?"

Cap smiled for the first time since I had met him. "Pretty much my first reaction too. Tony was mad about changing the name, but Hawkeye 'accidentally' scared him a bit with a couple of stray arrows and he caved."

We both laughed, and for the first time I saw Cap as someone I could be friends with, not just someone I idolized. Although I idolized him too. That will probably never change. I mean, he's Captain America! His hair is so cute!

"Umm, Hope? Why are you staring at me? Hope? Earth to Hope?" Cap looked very uncomfortable and I was suddenly extremely embarrassed.

"Oh! Right! Um, let's go see what Tony is doing like now okay thanks come on!" I ran into the lab, being very careful not to damage anything. When I saw a destroyer gun, I stopped and gawked for a solid minute until Cap tapped my shoulder. I was so transfixed by the freaky gun that I jumped and sort of landed on his foot. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He grinned and rubbed his foot. "It's okay. It won't even bruise. Look, there's Tony up ahead."

I hurried out of the labyrinth of worktables and display stands to the spot where Tony was working. He was wearing sunglasses and studying a white vial.

"Hey, Tony. What's that, and why are you wearing sunglasses?" The vial looked completely unremarkable, with a standard test tube shape and a black cap.

Tony glanced up, looking surprised. "You mean you can't see the glow? This stuff shines like the sun."

"Um, nope. No glow. Plain white liquid. What is it?"

"As a matter of fact, it happens to be your blood." I stared at him.

"Don't know if you got the memo Stark, but blood is red and it doesn't glow. Well, it doesn't look like it's glowing to me. Hey Cap, is it glowing?"

Cap nodded. His eyes were squinty. "Definitely glowing. I have no idea why you can't see it. It's hurting my eyes. Hey Stark, can I have some of those glasses?"

"Sure Steve. Catch." Tony tossed the glasses and Cap caught them. He put them on and relaxed visibly.

"So my blood, assuming this is my blood and not some chemical you cooked up, glows and it's white? What's that about?" I asked, quite confused.

Tony sighed. "Hope, what's your birthday?

"October 17, 1997." I answered, not sure where this was heading.

He walked over to his big fancy floaty screen computer. I had always wondered how that thing worked. I resolved to ask him.

"JARVIS, do a search on the date Hope just mentioned."

"Yes sir." It was weird thinking the house was run by an AI.

There were a few clicks and whirrs and the screen in front of Tony filled with data. "HA! Maxima Solar Flare. According to this, no kids were born that day. But one was and it was you. You, my dear, have unique light power thanks to the biggest solar flare of the century. You're a superhero."


	3. Sunfalcon

**Disclaimer- I only own my OC. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**

I stared at Tony for a full minute. The expression on my face must have been hilarious. I know this for a fact because he started cracking up.

"Would you cut it out! This is serious!" I said, very frustrated.

"Yep. I-I know. Just- Just gimme a sec. Your face when I said that!" And then he was in fits of hysterics again.

Cap cleared his throat. I had honesty forgotten he was standing there, he was so quiet. Now he spoke up. "Tony, we all know how much you enjoy tormenting other people, but there is a slight problem with having a random new superhero in your basement."

Tony frowned. "You seem to be suggesting that JARVIS missed something. Believe me, I would be alerted if there was a major problem with Sunflower over there."

JARVIS choose that exact moment to let out a warning beep. "Excuse me sir, but I believe you have overlooked something."

Tony frowned. "And what is it, JARVIS?"

"SHEILD is coming over to investigate the odd appearance of Miss Mulan in the middle of Central Park."

"Okay JARVIS. Now the only question is WHY DID YOU NOT MENTION THIS BEFORE!"

"Sir, your grammar is incorrect. The lack of a questioning inflection makes it a statement, not a question. The answer to your statement is it took me a while to hack SHIELD's firewalls. They seem to have been build up specifically to avoid you, sir."

I rolled my eyes. That didn't surprise me. Before I could mock Tony about it, though, I heard a screeching sound that totally freaked me out. "Jesus, Tony, do you have parrots locked up in here of something?"

And Tony Stark was speechless. Wonders never cease. He pointed up at the ceiling above me. Stupid person that I am, I looked. I saw a golden hawk made out of light. And I wasn't scared of it. Weirder and weirder.

The hawk fluttered down and landed on my wrist. It was a big bird, about as high as my knee, but weighed as much as a feather. Ha. Bird. Feather. I made a joke.

"Who are you?" I tried. The intelligence in the hawk's eyes made me think that who would be better than what.

_I am Flare, guardian of the Sunfalcon Force. Apparently the Force has found a new home in you, young Hope, so you must be trained. You do not need to speak for me to hear- simply think your answers and I'll hear them._

_Okay. _I tried. _So what exactly is the Sunfalcon Force?_

_The Sunfalcon Force is a cosmic power that appears every thousand years, when the Maxima Solar Flare is brightest, to find a new host. It chose you._

_Okay. I can swallow that. What does the Sunfalcon Force do?_

_You now have power over light and heat, and the power to change shape as well as access to a variety of other magic._

_Really? Cool! What do you mean, change shape?_

_Your body is comprised almost entirely of light energy. You can bend this energy with a thought and take on nearly any shape._

_Okay, that is very cool._

_Agreed._

_One last question._

_Yes?_

_Anyway to tone down the glow? It's rather annoying._

_None. Sorry. The glow appears in any form you take on. It's a way for the light energy your body is constantly generating to escape. Otherwise you would explode._

_Right got it. Glow is good. Explosion bad._

The doorbell dinged and I jumped. I had been totally engrossed in the conversation with my new friend. Tony frowned. "JARVIS, footage of right outside the door, please?"

"Which door sir? There are twelve of them."

"Whichever one the doorbell came from! Are your logical reasoning sensors acting up? Again?"

"Negative, sir. I am perfectly uninvolved with acting or any kind of theatre. Here is the footage you wanted, sir." An extremely awesome 3-D image appeared. It showed an angry Fury right outside the front door, and an apologetic Mrs. Potts letting him in.

Tony looked very unhappy. Not that his computer had managed to crack a pun, but that Fury was in his house. From what I had seen in the movies, Tony and Fury did not get along well. At all.

"Hey, Sunny, any tricks you got that'll weird out old Eyepatch?"

"Uh, sure. I mean, I can try."

_How do I change shape, Flare?_

_It should be easy. Simply concentrate on the form you wish to appear in._

_Okay. Thanks._

_My pleasure to help._

I closed my eyes and pictured a cat. Why not? Nothing seemed to change. When I opened my eyes, I found myself shin level with a very dumbfounded Tony Stark.

_It worked? Sweet!_

_Well done._

Tony looked really freaked out. I butted his leg affectionately, then focused on normal me. I didn't bother closing my eyes this time, and I was back to normal instantly.

Poor Steve looked traumatized. Tony had grabbed a notebook and was taking sciency-looking notes. I cleared my throat. "Uh, don't know if you remember, but there is an angry Fury in your living room, Stark."

That sort of seemed to snap them back to reality. Tony nodded. "Right. We can figure out the whole shapeshifting thing when we have the whole team together. Right now, just turn into something scary."

I grinned. "Sure thing, Tony."

Iron Man and Captain America ran upstairs to meet Fury with a fairly sizable tigress right behind them.


	4. Furious Fury

**Lots of thanks to m9ower and my other three followers for your support. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer- Very sadly, I only own my OC.**

**And I thought it would be funny to start this next one from Fury's point of view.**

**Fury's POV**

If it had been anything less important, I would have sent Hill. But I wanted to hear Stark's explanation of the situation for myself. He had no idea what was in store for him. I was running a mental tirade of angry words through my head when the elevator dinged. Stark and Rogers stepped out. I was about to start an hour-long lecture of grown up words, but bit them all back when I saw the tiger.

I did what I usually do what things don't go as planned. I blamed Stark.

"Stark, did you turn your guest into a tiger?" I asked in a very deliberate I'm-not-messing-around voice.

"Nope." I was startled by the voice of a young girl. I turn around and there she was. Very much human and glowing.

"I changed myself, thank you very much." she said snippily.

I didn't reply, just raised my eyebrows at Stark. "Explanation, please."

He grinned in a way that made me regret my decision. "Sunny over there has cosmic light powers. She controls heat, light, and she can also shapeshift." He looked over his shoulder at the exasperated girl. "I miss anything, Sunny?"

"Magic." She said through clenched teeth. "I can do magic, remember? And so help me I will turn you into a duck if you call me Sunny again."

I sighed. I definitely should have sent Hill. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

The girl clicked her tongue and a golden bird appeared on her forearm. She stood up and did what I least expected her to do. She formally introduced herself.

"Director Fury, nice to meet you. My name is Hope. The big glowing bird is my guardian, Flare."

I was taken aback, but managed to say, "Nice to meet you too, Miss. So, you do have superpowers?" I asked, very curious.

"Yep. Well, I just found out the other day. As in today. So I don't really have a handle on the magic yet… but I bet I could still turn Stark into a duck." She was being unusually honest. Spies know honesty and innocence, and this one had it written all over her.

There was one gap in her story, though. "You said you only found out today. But you appeared glowing in that tree two days ago. Would you explain that, please?"

She looked over at Stark, who nodded encouragingly. She looked back at me and muttered, "The truth sounds crazy."

I raised my eyebrow. "Well, go on."

She took a deep breath and then blurted, "I was walking home from school in the afternoon and I tripped, fell through the street and landed upside-down in that tree in the middle of night. And that was when I started glowing. After that I was in a coma for two days and I found out about my powers today. Phew."

I stared. "You're right. That does sound crazy."

**Ooooh! Minor cliffie! Very sorry for the short chapter. I had to get this done today.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEEEEEASE! PLEASE!**


	5. Royally in trouble

**Hi all! Special thanks to m9ower, asokatano123456, and special agent Ali for reviewing. You guys are the best! **

**m9ower- that'll happen in this chapter. Just sit back and watch the fireworks. **

**Special agent Ali- glad you like it!**

**Asokatano123456- well, here it is! J**

**Disclaimer- I own the Avengers. I am also a purple platypus who excels in ballet.**

**Hope's POV**

OH MY GOD. After Fury heard my story, he just stood there for a full minute, then turned to Tony and said, "New team member. Your problem. Fury out." Then he dashed away leaving both of us slack-jawed. Steve had missed the whole thing because he went to make a sandwich. He frowned at our slack-jawy-ness, and then sighed. He said, "Tony, Pepper wants to go on a date tonight."

And Tony was back to normal. Actually, so was I. It seemed we were both equally surprised.

BUT WHO CARES! I'M AN AVENGER! EEEEEEEEEE!

Tony immediately started shouting at Steve for lying. I couldn't care less because of afore-mentioned squee.

Tony had apparently lost the argument, because he grumbled over the bar to have a drink. Or maybe he won. Or most likely, he was just being Tony.

Steve looked at me apologetically. "I'll call the other Avengers. You should figure out how to turn him into a duck."

I grinned and nodded.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Steve hurried over to get it. "You two ready?" he whispered over his shoulder.

Tony and I nodded in unison. You see, once he was sober, Tony had asked me if he wanted to help him play a prank on the other heroes. He had gotten Steve in on it as well.

The door swung open revealing a demigod, a man with BREATHTAKING anger management issues, and two master assassins. They all stopped in the doorway, wondering where I was.

I was sitting on Tony's shoulder. Normally not a comfortable or inconspicuous place to sit, but that was for all you humans out there.

I was currently in the shape of a golden pheasant and was glowing quite brightly.

Dr. Banner raised his eyebrows at Tony. "So, uh, where's the new recruit?

Tony shrugged. "Dunno."

Natasha glared at him. "Are you saying you lost her? And what's with the glowing bird?"

"Indeed." Thor piped up. "Tis an odd creature. It radiates light magic."

Tony shrugged again. "She said she was freaked out by the prospect of seeing you guys, and needed a little breathing space. She's probably on the roof. And Pepper volunteered on my behalf for us to take care of this guy. SHEILD found it near the bifrost site and needed someone to look after it."

Thor frowned. "The creature resembles my father's aicock, the Asgardian royal bird. I shall take it home."

Tony and I exchanged a startled glance. This was definitely not part of the prank.

On top of that, I couldn't change back.

_Flare! Why can't I change back?_

_I have temporarily trapped you in that form so that you will learn a lesson about using your powers for entertainment._

_Well, lesson learned. Please change me back?_

_No._

Thor picked me up and opened a portal to Asgard with his crazy hammer and jumped through. As bad as my predicament was, I couldn't help noticing how pretty Asgard was. The bifrost was pretty incredible. I wondered idly how they had fixed it so fast as Thor strolled up to the castle.

The guard saluted. "Hail, Odinson! What brings you back to Asgard!"

Thor smiled. "Stand down, Stulor Abryson. I bring good tidings. I found the aicock on Midgard!"

The guard's eyes widened visibly as Thor held me up. "This must be brought to Lord Odin's attention immediately!" the guard exclaimed as he hauled the heavy doors open. Thor walked briskly through the palace until I found myself in front of Lord Odin.

Oh boy.

**Tony's POV**

I knew we were in trouble the moment Thor said _Tis._ It just wasn't BIG trouble until Sunny got mistaken for a royal treasure and hauled off to Asgard. Now it was big trouble

"So, the roof then?" Natasha offered as me and Steve attempted smiles.

"Yeah." I said weakly. "Sure. Yeah."

Bruce glared at me. "Tony, have you been drinking?"

**Okay, I think I'll stop there. And no, there is no such thing as an aicock. I made it up. Please read and review? Thanks.**


	6. Knives and Arrows

**Disclaimer- I lied in the previous chapter. I am not a purple platypus. Nor do I own the avengers. I only own my OC. I have another awesome reviewer to add up here- TheRainbowGirl! I forgot to add you in the last chapter. Sorry.**

**Tony's POV (Again)**

On my way up to the roof, I racked my brain for ways to explain Hope's absence. The truth was not an option. (That we had tried to pull a prank on them, Thor mistaking Hope for a missing royal treasure and taking her to Asgard, etcetera.) Also Bruce had been correct in diagnosing me as being slightly drunk, which did not help.

Sadly, when we reached the roof, there were no glowing teenagers to be seen. I did a very logical thing at that moment.

I jumped off the roof.

**Bruce's POV**

I honestly don't think anyone was surprised when Tony jumped off the roof. I always figured he would end up doing that one day. But I had assumed he would be more drunk then he currently was.

I glanced over the edge of the roof to make sure his new remote-recall system was working. Sure enough, what looked like a red and gold missile shot out from a lower window and he ended up flying away quite nicely.

Have you ever seen those crime scene shows where they use logical deduction to figure out whodunit? Well, only one other person (except for maybe Pepper, and she was in her office) was in the building at the time of the crime.

We all looked at Steve.

**Hope's POV**

I honestly didn't think things could get any worse as Thor lugged me up to the Allfather's throne. I mean, Tony and I try to play a simple prank and it escalates into this calamity. Wonderful. On top of that, all these Asgardians were practically worshiping me. The aicock was apparently the symbol of victory in Asgard, and it had gone missing centuries ago. Thor had now found me, and I fit the bill perfectly. Just great.

Odin was staring at me with wide eyes. "After all these years…" he murmured, and stroked my feathers. "The great bird has returned to us! Thank you, my son, for returning my good friend to her home. Tonight, a feast shall be held to celebrate!"

Thor nodded eagerly. "Yes, father." He said, and jumped through a portal, leaving me stranded here. And I thought it couldn't get any worse.

**Bruce's POV**

Steve looked quite panicky. I couldn't really blame him. As Thor came back though his portal, he now had four confused and rather angry (except for Thor who was just confused) superheroes wanting to know where the heck Hope was.

Thor interrupted our little staredown. "Ho! My friends! What transpires here? Where is the Man of Iron?"

Natasha sighed. "Tony jumped off the roof and flew away. We're pretty sure Cap knows why, but he won't tell us."

Thor turned to Cap, who looked like he was being pulled in two directions at once.

Thor shrugged and boomed, "These matters are trivial! Tonight my father is hosting a grand feast to celebrate the return of the aicock to Asgard. You are all invited. All of Asgard will be present."

Steve yelled, "It's not an aicock! It's Hope!"

Everybody on the roof fell silent, including Natasha and Clint who were arguing about whether knifes or arrows were better. So, that's saying something.

Thor frowned at Steve. "What be thy meaning, Captain?"

Steve hesitated for a moment, and then spilled the whole story. We sat transfixed until the end when Thor boomed, "Then there is no time to lose. We must rescue Hope before the feast!"

**Sorry for the cliffie and short chapter. I will update soon, promise. Oh, and PLEASE review. It means a lot to me.**


End file.
